1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an extensible curtain rail, and more particularly to a rail structure, which enables a user to more conveniently and quickly install the curtain assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
When installing a curtain assembly under the upper wall face of a window, generally the curtain assembly (including the curtain sheet winder, the reel and the curtain sheet) is previously mounted on the installation rail. Then, several fixing latch plates are latched with the installation rail and locked under the upper wall face of the window. Under such circumstance, the curtain can provide sunlight shading effect. Moreover, in order to conceal the curtain assembly to enhance the beauty of the appearance, a decorative panel integrally extends from the front end of the conventional installation rail to decorate the curtain assembly.
However, the decorative panel and the installation rail are an integrated structure. With respect to the operation space in installation, the installation can be only performed from the lower space under the installation rail and the lateral space beside the installation space. The narrow space makes it uneasy to install the curtain assembly. As a result, the installation speed is slowed down.